Dragon Heart
by Zekegreymon13
Summary: What if Hiccup was banished from berk and flew away with toothless. How would the story have changed. Well find out on Dragon Heart


Hey guys out with a New story this one is also a runaway fic I Will probably do a lot of these actually I probably won't do modern ones they would suck but I'll try eventually. So let's get started with a Dragon heart.

* * *

A scrawny boy is sitting alone in forge just writing on some blueprints. I bet your wondering who that is. That's me Hiccup Haddock great name I know but it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name Will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Not mine no I'm just a hiccup, a runt, an outcast if you will.

Ever since my mom was taken by dragons I've been all by myself. My dad is chief and tends to ignore. Well everyone does that actually I'm usually blamed for all the accidents on Berk. Even when my idiotic cousin Snotlout and his friends ruffnut and tuffnut burnt the forge down.

Well one day I'll leave this place.

"Iccup get 'n here now."

That was Gobber my mentor and only friend. "Yeah Gobber." I said walking in to the main forge work area. "I see you've done all your work you can go early since it's your birthday." He said with a smile. "Gee thanks Gobber." I said walking out already.

As I'm walking through town a few people are giving me the stink eye I don't really care I'm used to it. I have an idea that will at least give me three year's to get ready for my journey.

I'm gonna do something really stupid that will get me kicked out of the village for a temporary banishment. It sounds terrible bit I just want out already. And here's one of the reasons why I th out as I saw my cousin coming toward me.

"What do you want snotlout." I already knew what he wanted I just let him grab me and drag me off behind a house. "I just wanted to wish by best cousin what a good time is." He said mockingly as he began to punch in the but a few times and then went on his way laughing.

I got up and went to the great hall for lunch. On the way there my dad saw me and told me the same old thing. "Hiccup what are you doing out of work." He said like I was the most painful burden ever. "Gobber let me out early cause I was done." I retorted alright just don't screw anything up.

I got my food and left for the woods so far today wasn't that horrible so I just wanted to be by myself. I went to the cove which had a lake and a small cave. I ate my lunch quietly then all of a sudden I heard screaming and when I looked up I saw smoke.

I started to run fearing the worst for my dad he sucked but he was still my father. When I got there I saw the storage house on fire and after a few hours it was finally stopped. Then trouble started for me.

Hey you weren't at the great hall you started the fire. Said one person then everyone started to look at me. Mildew one of the oldest jerks in the village started to talk. "Alright Stoik that's enough we've had enough with your boy we demand that he's banished."

"I am not banishing my son mildew he's not even 18 yet." He sighed. "Oh really because the rules say if a majority agree you have no choice but to inflict temporary banishment what say you people." Stoik knew he was right and had to let them decide.

"Alright all for it." Said mildew. A majority raised there hands except for Fishlegs, his parents astrid's parents and herself, and Snotlout's parents. "I'm sorry son be said with a tear in his eyes but I have no choice Hiccup Haddock you are banished for four years you have till the end of this month, 14 days to leave."

"I'm sorry too dad." I left to go home I wanted to leave and I got it but I still felt sad guilty for gobber and dad. I heard the door open and my dad walked in."Son I'm so sorry I didn't have a choice but I will give you some advice for when you leave."

"It's alright dad I know I'll stay around for a while then I'll leave." I told him. "Son when you do leave I'll get johann to deliver messages to you do I can at least write go you." He seemed genuinely sad then he really started to confess. "I just want to say sorry I never treated you like my son I only treated you like a burden and I want you to know I do love you." He finally finished. "It's okay dad that's all I've ever wanted to hear from you and I love you to."

We embraced in a hug and then dad said "Son I want you to have these books so you can at least know some things for surviving." He pulled them off a shelf and gave them to me. "Oh okay well I've got to go to bed I need to make some things for my trip in a week."

Sleep didn't last long as a blast shook the house. I bolted out of bed and knew it was a Dragon raid. "Son get to gobber's and don't yet killed." I heard dad say. "Yeah same to you." I said jokingly.

I began to make and repair weapons and the that's when we heard it a high pitched scream that could only be the- "night fury get down" someone shouted. I kept working all through the night and in the morning the dragons finally stopped and flew off.

I decided to make some tools, a few weapons, and some armor. If I was leaving for a long time I needed to at least be prepared. When I was finished I went to the cove with a few fish and my equipment for training. But when I entered I noticed some blood trails leading to the cave.

When I followed them I saw it. An all black dragon lying on the ground almost dead. My instincts were to run but something told me to stay. I couldn't leave him there so I started to examine him he had a giant cut across his side but other than that he was good. Getting some herbs I learned about from Gothi i made a paste that would stop infections and keep disease out. As i waited for him to wake up I started to make a fire to cook the fish.

I couldn't start a fire no matter how hard i tried then a blast came out of nowhere and lit the bark. I looked to the side and saw the dragon looking at me. "you want some fish bud." I said to him liking the sound of "bud." I had no weapons on me but I didnt feel threatened by this dragon said to be a killer. I walked up to him and held out the fish for him.

He quickly slurped it up and sat up. then a sound came from his throat a "warble" i thought. He seemed happy then he started moving toward me "I dont have any more." I said backing up. then he did the unthinkable he nuzzled me. I realized this wasn't a vicious killer it was a kind and gentle friend.

I held up my hand not knowing why and looked away. No sooner then i did that i felt a warm head connect with my hand. I felt a shock and a wave of memories and instincts went into my mind. I pulled my hand back in pain. "what was that feeling." I thought. "I have no idea." replied a voice. I looked around and noticed the dragon had a strange expression.

"We connected didn't we" I thought to him. "I believe so but how?" At this point I knew our minds were now merged. "I don't know but i feel stronger." I told him. "Did you save me Hiccup." he thought to me. "I just helped with your cut but how do you know my name Toothless?" I answered not knowing how i knew his "I think our memories are now one."

"how come you didn't kill me like the others would have Hiccup." He asked me. "I'm not a normal viking in fact I have to leave my home because i was blamed for a fire i didn't start." He kept on listening. "I couldn't kill you because you were wounded and I saw myself in you." I continued "My village doesn't accept me because I'm a runt."

"Why would anyone want to hurt you." He said pointing to a bruise on my arm. "That was my cousin. I answered him. "If I ever see him I'll kill him." I noticed the defensiveness for me in his voice. We talked for about an hour more then i had to leave cause it was getting dark.

"Bye toothless I'll be back tomorrow." I told him. "Bye Hiccup see you tomorrow." As I walked back I knew it was gonna be one heck of a trip.

* * *

Well that was the fist chapter of "Dragon Heart" have a good week and see you next time Zekegreymon13 signing off.


End file.
